The invention relates to a device for the punctual stimulation of endings of nerves which are located in the region of the ears and run to the brainstem nuclei, said device having a battery-powered therapeutic current generator which is arranged in a housing to be worn in the region of the ear and is provided with an electronic circuit forming a low-frequency therapeutic current, and which device further has at least two flexible lines extending from the therapeutic current generator for connecting in each case to a stimulation needle electrode to be positioned at a nerve ending.